


That Fretful Interval

by pinkbun17



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Beautiful moment, Cute, F/M, Marriage, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbun17/pseuds/pinkbun17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has long since waited for this day and hopefully his world will move luminously onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fretful Interval

Danny Phantom One Shot-That Fretful Interval

By Pinkbun17

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did it would still be running new episodes!

Ten years have passed since the day of the accident. Eight years have gone by since the world was last in danger of ending on both sides. And today, six years later his existence will be changing drastically, though not the way anyone would really expect. His world will hopefully move luminously onward.

Twenty-three year old Daniel Fenton has waited for this day for quite some time now, if only he could break his nervousness and stomach butterflies away! He stands quietly and twitchy unsure how to calm his quicken heartbeat. The room's chatter of friends and family echo through his ears but it only seems to add to his mental worries.

'What if she doesn't show up?' The halfa male was beginning to generate cold feet in his head.

'Maybe I scared her off…was I too pushy?' The thoughts keep circling in his mind, and worry spreads on his face.

Seeming to sense his worry Tucker places his hand on Danny shoulder, and whispers to him; "Don't worry man, everything will be alright."

Danny smiles weakly at him and Tucker pulls away to talk to someone.

'He's right I shouldn't doubt her…' The half ghost male tries to reassure himself. 'Though, why is she so late…?'

Just as doubt begins to cloud his heart, beautiful charming music is playing and everyone's noise level grows to mummers.

Slowly, Danny turns around, and his bright azure eyes are glued to her form. He stares in awe, and a sweet smile graces his features.

The girl in question is wearing a snowy colored gentle beaded dress. A sweetheart neckline shimmers around the fitted bodice and perpendicular purple bands adorn the skirt portion on top of the silky white; a short purple train follows suit behind her. Her luscious hair has since grown in length and reaches past her shoulders, but the beauty's face is partial hidden behind a veil of purple; her hair also pinned to perfection, almost in the same manner as the day she wore it to a high school dance.

A shy smile slowly creeps into a broad grin as she strides closer to the Phantom male; her heart is pounding with nervous joy and slight apprehension.

'Things will be alright, as long as I have you with me.' They both think to themselves as they say their vows.

"Do you Daniel Fenton; take Samantha Manson as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do." The half ghost responds with a sure smile.

"And do you Samantha Manson; take Daniel Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do." The gorgeous young female replies, also smiling in confidence.

"The groom and bride may now kiss." With that said the two childhood friends lean in and softly kiss; saving the rest for later!

"I pronounce you husband and wife." The man smiles fondly and everyone breaks into a fit of cheers.

Tucker pats Danny happily on the back and says; "Congrats you guys!"

Danny and Sam both stare into each other's eyes and laugh happily.

Step by step they have become Mr. and Mrs. Fenton…or should one say Phantom?

Really all thanks to a simple mishap, this half ghost can live happily with his meant to be soul mate!

This interval of time has long since waited and finally has been completed.

Finished!~


End file.
